Right Kind Of Wrong
by vickykun
Summary: O melhor aluno de poções e seu mestre. O que ambos têm em comum? E o que acontecerá quando certo moreno descobrir? Severus X Draco / Harry X Draco presente para Gee Malfoy
1. Passion

**Disclaimer: **.Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem,blablabla. Pertencem a J.K Rowling blablabla

**Shippers:** SeverusXDraco / Harry x Draco

**Categoria: **Romance/Drama/Angust/Slash(HomemXHomem)/Lemon

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **NOT;.; Gosh,espero que não tenha tantos erros;;.;É UMA CILADA,BINO!

**Capítulos: **Não sei... Ainda escrevendo O.õ Mas tenham certeza de que serão muitos.(talvez)

**Sinopse:** O melhor aluno de poções e seu mestre. O que ambos têm em comum?

E o que acontecerá quando certo moreno descobrir?

**N/a:**_ Para aGee, mi amigue slytherin sensual. Esta fic está sendo guiada por ela _;333

Trata-se de slash,ou seja, HomemXHomem. Se não gosta do gênero então não leia ,please.

**

* * *

**

**Right Kind Of Wrong**

O único som naquele momento era a voz profunda de professor de poções que explicava as propriedades da poção do dia.

- Esta planta recebe nome de Hellebore. Como podem ver apenas em um ramo ela possui as mais diversas cores. – Snape esticou as mãos e mostrou a pequena planta. -

Este ramo deve estar seco e devidamente triturado. Adicionem à mistura de Ásfodelo e ferrões de Ligústica e mexam no sentido anti-horário por três vezes. Logo, irão notar uma coloração alaranjada. Obviamente a maioria não irá conseguir chegar é essa coloração, porém...

O professor se calou de repente, notando que havia uma mão erguida no ar, provavelmente da "gryffindor sabe-tudo-granger".

- Professor... Me desculpe interromper. Mas se a poção não exibir a cor alaranjada, estando na cor amarela, também estará correta.

- "Professor! Eu granger-sangue-ruim-metida à sabe-tudo acho que o senhor está errado!" - Zombou Malfoy, imitando a voz fina e desesperada de Hermione.

- Muito obrigado, Sr. Malfoy. E dez pontos a menos para gryffindor, por essa interrupção deveras grosseira. Agora comecem a trabalhar. Terão em torno de uma hora

para o preparo desta,então irei passar pela sala observando.

A sala ficou em completo silêncio. Todos os alunos concentrados em seus próprios caldeirões. Hermione,que exibia um tom quase púrpura no rosto, folheava o livro,de cenho franzido,enquanto mexia sua poção. Harry estava desesperado, olhando ao redor da mesa, procurando por seu Hellebore.

Enquanto isso, alguns slytherins mexiam suas poções calmamente e um deles era Draco.

O loiro sempre apreciara a arte do preparo de poções desde muito novo. E agora com 16 anos, aprendera a apreciar ainda mais detalhes como a fumaça de dissipando do caldeirão, o odor diferente a cada poção que preparava, as cores, a textura. Tudo era muito agradável. Snape podia sentir um formigamento nos pés cada vez que se aproximava do caldeirão de Draco. Nunca vira tanta paixão e entusiasmo por poções, a não ser em si mesmo. Sem dúvida, Draco era seu aluno mais dedicado.

- Como está indo?- perguntou ao aluno, que sorriu satisfeito.

- Acho que bem. Agora quero saber o que o senhor acha se eu adicionar algumas pétalas de Acônito? Eu estava pensando nisso. Talvez elas expandam a propriedade curativa da poção.

- Muito bem pensado, Sr. Malfoy. 10 pontos para slytherin.

- Obrigado.

Snape prosseguiu pela sala, observando caldeirão por caldeirão e sorriu sem mover os lábios,quando chegou mais perto de um moreno desesperado,que procurava por sua planta.

- Ora, ora. Calculo que o perdeu os ingredientes mais uma vez, estou certo?

- É o Hellebore! Não sei onde é que o meu foi parar!

- Uhuhu... Eu acho que sei muito bem onde você pode ter colocado, _Potty_. - Zombou Malfoy ,rindo com seus colegas slytherins.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy!Eu acabo com você!

- Professor! O _Potty _está me ameaçando.

- Menos dez pontos para gryffindor. Agora, Sr Potter, espero que encontre o Hellebore, ou se não um zero estará garantido, apesar de que mesmo que me entregasse no prazo, provavelmente a sua nota seria essa mesmo.

- Isso não é justo!

- A vida não é justa, Sr. Potter. Agora poupe-me de suas reclamações e volte a trabalhar.

O moreno olhou emburrado para o caldeirão e voltou-se para o armário de materiais, para pegar um novo Hellebore. Uma hora depois, quase todos os alunos já haviam terminado.

Harry acabou conseguindo fazer a poção, porém recebera um zero, pela coloração pérola desta. Já Malfoy, obviamente executou o preparo com perfeição, recebendo a nota máxima. Os alunos foram deixando a sala, pouco a pouco, até que na sala restaram apenas o loiro e o professor de cabelos negros, que agora, arrumava alguns relatórios em sua mesa.

- A Aula já acabou Sr. Malfoy.

- Eu sei... É que... Professor... Eu... Queria falar com você.

- Fale.

- Sobre aquilo que nós conversamos ontem...

- , não vamos entrar nessa discussão novamente. Pensei ter sido bem claro em minha opinião sobre o assunto.

- Severus... Por favor...

- Não Draco... Eu já disse que não. Não podemos continuar com essa "história". É muito arriscado!

- Não faça isso comigo... Por favor...

- Draco... Entenda de uma vez por todas. Eu não sou nenhum... Pervertido. Você mal completou 16 anos! Por Merlin

- Mas Severus... Você sabe o que eu sinto por você... É real... E eu sei que o que sente por mim também é.

- Draco, entenda. Não sou mais um jovenzinho para sair por aí tendo esses tipos de "aventura".

- Por favor... Não faça isso comigo... Por favor...

- Draco...

O loiro não o esperou falar, apenas se aproximou e colou seus lábios nos dele,abraçando-o de modo possessivo e logo se separou,afastando-se um pouco.

- Isso responde alguma coisa?

- Mas draco... Eu sou velho... Não sou nem de longe atraente... Como pode gostar de alguém tão repulsivo como eu?

- Repulsivo? Jamais Severus!Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu conheço! E eu nem de longe sei o que estou sentindo... Mas sei que é muito forte...

O menor se aproximou mais uma vez do professor, para tomar seus lábios com paixão.

- Uhm...

- Agora devo partir. Encontrarei você nas masmorras às onze horas da noite.

- Draco...

- Shh... Não questione. - disse Draco, tocando o dedo nos lábios do mais velho.

Snape consentiu e se repreendeu mentalmente por isso. O loiro logo deixou a sala e foi atrás dos colegas slytherins, encontrando Pansy e Nott sentados próximos ao lago.

Correu até eles e se sentou entre os dois.

- Oi Pan.

- Er... Oi Draquinho...

- Estou interrompendo algo?

- Na verdade...

- Fora, Nott.

O outro slytherin nem se deu ao trabalho de responder,pois sabia que se respondesse,ia desencadear uma discussão desnecessária. Apenas limpou as vestes com as mãos e deixou o lugar rapidamente.

- Ah...

- Não Pan. Não me diga que você estava a ponto de ficar com ele de novo?

- Ah Draquinho... Ele até que é legal...

- Pansy! Você esqueceu do que ele fez com você?Lembra dele com a Daphne?

- Eu me lembro... Mas Draquinho... Ele é...

- Não. Eu não vou deixar você se machucar de novo. Não vou.

- Oh... Está bem, meu meninão...

A garota abraçou o loiro, que a contra gosto "retribui", dando leves tapinhas nas costas dela. Foi então que surgiu Potter. Que como sempre, era seguido pelos dois fiéis amigos.

- Ora... Vejam quem está aqui!É o Santo Potty com suas sombras!

- Não torra, Malfoy.

- O que foi _Potty_? Sua "namoradinha" Weasley não achou o Hellebore _em_ você?

- Escute aqui seu saco de bos... - Ron já ia se aproximar do loiro, mas foi contido por Harry.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, Ron.

- Isso Weasel. Obedeça a sua"namoradinha";

- Agora você vai ver seu furão de uma...

- Hey. Eu disse pra ignorar o Malfoy, Ron. Não vale a pena.

- Está bem.

O trio lança um olhar frio ao slytherin e se afasta. Porém, o loiro e a garota apenas riam do grupo de "perdedores".

O dia passou rapidamente para Draco. Ele não via a hora de ver seu professor favorito e a animação, fez com que tudo passasse mais rápido.

Eram onze horas quando ele se trocava, para ir até a sala do homem mais velho.

Colocou seu melhor perfume, penteou os cabelos e deixou a sala comunal. Bateu de leve três vezes à porta até ouvir o barulho do trinco abrindo. Por de trás da porta, surgiu o homem de longos cabelos escorridos, que olhou para os lados e mandou que o menor entrasse de uma vez, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Draco... Eu andei pens...

Nem bem começou a frase e já foi silenciado pelos lábios que avançaram os seus, num beijo arrebatador. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos e se separaram, buscando ar. Draco estava com os lábios inchados e vermelhos e logo começou a retirar as peças de roupa.

Severus se manteve impassível, apenas observando o aluno se despir. Logo, o loiro se aproximou do professor, começando a desabotoar suas vestes negras. Podia sentir o corpo do mais velho estremecer até ter sua última peça retirada. Então parou e observou o corpo esguio do mais velho. Aproveitou então para tocar a pele com os lábios e despejar vários beijos pela pele alva cheia de cicatrizes. O professor resolveu então, "tomar conta" da situação, invertendo os papéis, beijando o torso do menor e os pequenos mamilos rosados, fazendo o loiro suspirar. Draco logo se desvencilhou do carinho sentando-se de frente para o professor. Baixou os lhos e viu a ereção do mais velho. Corou violentamente ao vê-lo. Sentia vergonha pro ser tão novinho e mal ter pêlos. Voltou-se para o professor e ainda corado, abaixou a cabeça, procurando o membro e logo abrigando a ereção nos lábios. Snape gemeu e fechou os olhos ao sentir o movimento contínuo, para cima e para baixo. Não demorou muito para que o professor despejasse suas sementes diretamente à garganta do loiro, que engoliu o que podia e sorriu para o mais velho, deitando-se o travesseiro. A mensagem fora entendida imediatamente pelo mais velho, que logo se posicionou entre as delicadas pernas do loiro.

- Tenho sua permissão?- Severus sentiu sua voz trêmula.

- Faça o que quiser comigo... Eu sou seu...

O professor então molhou os dedos e os introduziu no menor, que arqueou as costas ao sentir o contato. Foi sendo preparado com calma, sentindo os músculos amaciarem cada vez mais.

- Por favor Severus... Agora...

Sem mais delongas, o mais velho guiou o membro até apequena entrada e o penetrou devagar, sentindo a resistência do anel. Resistência esta que não durou por muito tempo. As estocadas começaram lentas e precisas, fazendo o com que o loiro gemesse alto, apertando os lençóis em suas mãos. Com o tempo, as estocadas foram ficando cada vez mais intensas. As pernas de Draco apoiadas ns ombros largos do mais velho, que continuava no ritmo intenso. Ambos gemiam e arfavam. E quando as estocadas se tornaram ainda mais intensas, não aguentaram, explodindo ao mesmo tempo. Severus caiu sobre o corpo do menor e puxou o ar com força, tentando respirar. A sensação era incrível. Apenas quando estavam juntos, sentiam-se completos. E nada nem ninguém os impediria. O professor rolou para o lado e puxou o menor contra o peito. Ficaram parados por um bom tempo, até a respiração se normalizar. Severus acariciava os cabelos louros do mais novo, que agora dormia tranquilo em seus braços.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Yay Já voltei com outra ;33

Agora à pedidos da Gee ;333

Espero que tenham gostado;.;

Aguardem o próximo capítulo ;3

jya


	2. Special Care

**Special Care**

- Draco? Draco... Acorde... - pediu o professor de cabelos negros.

- Uhm... Que horas são?

- Seis horas da manhã... Acorde. Tem que sair daqui o mais rápido possível!

- Ahn não... Me deixe ficar só mais um pouco.- murmurou o loiro,ainda sonolento.

- Não, não dá. Tem que ir agora.

- Droga...

Draco se espreguiçou igual a um gato manhoso e pegou o uniforme do chão, vestindo-o rapidamente.

- Nos vemos em sala de aula. - disse Snape, vestindo sua túnica.

- Até.

O mais novo deu um aceno gracioso para o professor e deixou o quarto, indo em direção ao a senha rapidamente e entrou no salão comunal slytherin,onde uma Pansy muito nervosa o aguardava.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy! Onde é que o senhor estava até essa hora?

- Não interessa Pan.

- O que disse?

- Ta bem... Me desculpe,mas eu não posso falar.

- Porque não? Está saindo com alguma garota e não quer contar pra sua Pansy?

- Uhm... De certo modo... Sim... Mas deixe de ser curiosa.

- Está bem...

A garota resolveu não perguntar mais nada até a hora do café da manhã, quando foram para o salão principal. Como sempre, o menino-que-sobreviveu estava rodeado por seus amigos gryffindors.

Ao término do café, o trio de ouro seguiu para a sala de poções, onde sentaram-se rapidamente. A aula tem seu curso normal, mas o que preocupou a gryffindor de cabelos encaracolados era o fato de Harry estar tão desanimado.

- Harry? O que está acontecendo? Quero dizer... Ultimamente você tem ficado mais chateado do que o normal.

- Não é nada, Mione... – Suspirou o moreno

- Cara. Acho que o seu problema é mulher!

- Ron!- reclamou Hermione.

- Ué! Mas é verdade!

- Uhm... Eu não quero uma namorada... Tampouco preciso de uma... Já tentei ter uma, e vocês viram no que deu.

- Fala da Cho? Ou da Gina?

- Das duas. Eu não sei explicar...

- Cara! Você gosta do que então? Meninos?- debochou o ruivo.

- Não tenho problemas com garotos... Mas isso também não vem ao caso.

- Mas Harry! O Ron tem razão. Você parece cada vez mais solitário e distante!

- Então me deixem assim. Vai ser melhor se eu ficar sozinho.

- Como assim cara?

- Não quero me prender à ninguém,porque não quero envolver a pessoa nessa história de Voldemort.

- Harry! Não fale assim! Você ainda é muito jovem! Merece ter alguém que você ame e que essa pessoa o ame em retorno.

- Acredite Mione. Eu estou muito bem assim.

- Ah... Está bem. – respondeu a garota, a fim de não começar mais uma discussão desnecessária.

Os dois então voltaram a prestar atenção à aula e ao seu término, arrumaram o material e já iam deixar a sala, quando Malfoy esbarrou no moreno.

- Hey _Potty_!

- Não estou a fim de discutir hoje, fuinha.

- Mesmo? Oh! Que pena! O _Pottynho_ não tem tempo pra mim hoje?

- Malfoy! Deixe o Harry em paz!

- Como ousa dirigir a palavra a mim, _Mudblood_?

- Retire o que disse Malfoy!

- Ou o que _Potty_? Vai me assustar com a sua cicatriz?

- Malfoy! Eu estou avisando!

- Ui! Que medinho!

- Quer saber? Não vale a pena.

Dizendo isso, Harry arrumou o material nos braços e deixou a sala. Durante todo aquele dia, o moreno fez o máximo para evitar o loiro.

Eram seis da tarde, quando Harry olhava distraído para seu mapa dos Marauders e foi aí que de repente notou algo. O mapa indicava que Draco estava com Snape. Aquilo era estranho. O que a fuinha estaria fazendo àquela hora com o professor?

Como sempre, sua curiosidade falava mais alto. Pegou a capa de invisibilidade e pôs a correr pelos corredores, seguindo o caminho do mapa, que indicava às masmorras.

Chegou cada vez mais perto dos alvos; estes provavelmente estavam na sala de poções.

Harry viu a porta da sala entreaberta e entrou devagar. Precisou tampar a boca com as mãos para não gritar.

Draco estava nu e cavalgava Snape, com a cabeça descansada no ombro do mais velho.

- Oh... Isso... Assim mesmo... Ahhh... Sevie... - gemia o loiro.

O professor mantinha os olhos semi cerrados, enquanto segurava a fina cintura do menor.

- Você... Está bem?- perguntou o maior.

- Oh sim... Oh! Mordred...

Severus de repente parou o movimento para trocar de posição,fazendo com que o aluno ficasse de quatro e logo o penetrou,iniciando a movimentação no delicado corpo mais uma vez. Ambos suavam frio e os gemidos invadiam a sala.

Harry estava atônito; sem saber o que fazer ou como reagir. Ficou parado, como se sés pés estivessem colados ao chão. Por sorte estava protegido pela capa.

- Draco... - gemeu o professor, com olhos fechados.

- Sim... Aí está ótimo... Oh... Está tão fundo...

O loiro mordia o lábio inferior e apoiava a cabeça nos braços. Não demorou muito para que o casal espiralasse e que caíssem ao chão. P professor puxou o loiro ais para perto e o abraçou, depositando um leve beijo em sua testa molhada.

Com o resquício de força de vontade, o intruso respirou fundo e correu para longe dali. Seu coração estava muito acelerado. Nunca imaginou ver algo assim. Ainda mais entre professor e aluno.

"Então era por isso que Draco tinha tratamento especial!" - concluiu em pensamento.

Várias coisas passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento.

Acabara de descobrir uma coisa muito relevante. Agora restava à ele o que fazer com essa informação.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

hahahaa espero que esteja gostando Gee ;.; S2

Gente review ;3

Não custa nada ;333

Próximo Capítulo soon ;33

Jya


	3. Valentine s Day

**Valentine´s Day**

No dia seguinte Harry não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia presenciado.

Era muita informação para uma pessoa só e por mais que quisesse contar para os amigos, resolveu guardar o segredo. O que mais espantava não foi o fato de ver aquela cena e sim ver as reações de ambos. Nunca vira Draco ou Snape tão vulneráveis, tão transparentes. Conseguia ver o fogo no olhar de ambos, principalmente nos olhos cinzas do loiro, que demonstravam grande paixã pensamentos logo são interrompidos pela cantoria de seus colegas de quarto.

- O que está acontecendo?- perguntou o moreno, mal humorado.

- Anime-se Harry! Hoje é ¹Valentine´s Day!- respondeu Dean Thomas.

- Era só o que me faltava!

- Relaxa cara! Hoje é o dia de você desencalhar! Quem sabe você não acha uma garota bonitinha?

- Ron, nós já conversamos sobre isso.

- Ta bem... Não está mais aqui quem falou. Por outro lado, eu vou me perfumar, me arrumar e conjurar umas flores!

- Está pretendendo arranjar alguém?

- Oh sim!E hoje eu não fico sozinho!

- Claro. Divirta-se então.

- Puxa cara... Tenta se divertir pelo menos hoje! Nem aula nós vamos ter!

- Por quê?

- O diretor declarou que hoje era dia de aproveitarmos. De arranjarmos alguém para nós.

- Legal... Bem... Já que eu não tenho nada para fazer, acho que vou tomar um banho no lago.

- No lago da lula gigante? Você só pode estar brincando!

- Não estou. Eu quero dar uma relaxada. Talvez a água fria ajude.

- Mas ao menos vai tomar café da manhã com agente? Ouvi dizer que as panquecas de hoje vão ter formato de coração!

- Que coisa mais brega. E só falta me dizer que hoje à noite vai ter baile?

- Ora, vai sim!

- Dispenso.

- Ta legal cara... Eu vou indo pro salão principal. O seu mau humor está me afetando...

- Foi mal Ron! É que você sabe como eu sou com esse tipo de coisa.

- Tudo bem.

O ruivo deixou o quarto junto aos outros colegas gryffindors e Harry continuou sozinho.

Talvez um mergulho no lago fosse bom para ele espairecer um pouco as idéias. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e saiu porta a fora. Não havia ninguém no gramado àquela hora, provavelmente porque estavam todos no salão principal.

Retirou os sapatos e sentou-se à beira do lago, deixando os pés afundarem. Uma brisa suave batia em seu rosto e de repente tudo ficou perfeito. Uma sensação de calma percorreu por todo o seu corpo. Quando se deu pro satisfeito da brisa, retirou o uniforme sem pressa alguma e mergulhou em meio às águas escuras do lago. A sensação de liberdade era incrível. E nada poderia preocupá-lo, pois àquela hora, a lula gigante e os outros habitantes do lago estariam dormindo ao fundo. Nadou por um tempo,mergulhou, boiou deitado na água e relaxou com olhos fechados. Não havia outro lugar no mundo em que ele quisesse estar agora, a não ser naquele lago com água fresca.

Quando tudo parecia estar perfeito, algo deu errado. Uma voz ria, perto da beira e Harry sabia muito bem quem era.

O loiro slytherin estava sentado na grama, rindo do moreno e segurando as roupas desse.

- Uh! Pottynho está nadando peladinho?

- O que quer aqui, Malfoy?- se alterou Harry.

- Nada. Só estava passando e eis que vejo você.

- Me deixe em paz.

- Claro. Eu vou. Mas vou levar isso aqui comigo. - disse Malfoy, apontando para o uniforme.

- Nem pense nisso!

Harry saiu como um raio do lago e seguiu até o outro. Draco estava suando frio.

O corpo de Harry era exatamente como imaginava. Bem definido devido ao Quidditch e com tudo no lugar.

- Olha... Ficou animadinho em me ver, Potty?- debochou o loiro.

Na mesma hora, Harry tampou a intimidade com as mãos.

- Me devolva isso, Malfoy!

- Não... Acho que não.

- Malfoy!Não me obrigue a ir até aí.

- Que medo, Potter!

O moreno não pensou nem duas vezes, jogando-se por cima do loiro e derrubando-o no chão. Draco suspirava interiormente ao sentir a "coisa" do outro roçando em sua perna.

- Eu avisei, Malfoy.

- Está bem, Pottynho. - debochou o loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior e devolvendo o uniforme.

O gryffindor se levantou e virou de costas para se vestir. Mais uma vez o loiro ficou boquiaberto com a firmeza dos glúteos de Harry. Porém parou de pensar nisso, lembrando que a pessoa à sua frente era testa-rachada-potter. A pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo. Levantou-se rapidamente, dando leves batidinhas na veste e riu mais uma vez.

- Fora daqui, Malfoy!

- Eu já vou, Potty. Não fique triste com a minha ausência, ok?- debochou mais uma vez.

- Se manda daqui, Malfoy!

Ainda rindo, Draco deixou o lugar rapidamente. Harry suspirou, passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados, colocando-os para trás.

Enquanto isso, o loiro voltava para as masmorras, indo a caminho de sua tão conhecida sala de poções. O professor de cabelos longos mexia em seu caldeirão, enquanto escrevia algumas notas em um pergaminho. Parou imediatamente o que fazia ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo.

- Severus?- chamou o loiro.

- Ah... É você.

- Sim... Posso entrar?

- Entre. - o mais velho disse, voltando a se concentrar na poção.

Draco obedeceu, entrando na sala e fechando a porta logo depois. Aproximou-se do professor e olhou para a mesa.

- Nova poção?

- Sim. Uma poção para nervos.

- Interessante...

- E posso saber o que o senhor quer aqui tão cedo?

- Bem... Vim desejar feliz dia de São Valentin.

- O diretor insiste em continuar com essa comemoração _muggle_ não é?

- Mas é tão legal...

O loirinho se aproximou mais do professor e mordeu-lhe o lóbulo direito.

- Draco!

- Feliz Valentine´s day, Sevie...

- Para você também...

- Olhe... Eu... Tenho um presente para você.

- Para mim? Não era necessário...

- Não seja estraga prazeres.

- Está bem. - disse o professor,recebendo uma caixa em formato de coração.

- São chocolates.

-... Certo. Agradeço pela lembrança.

- Agora eu vou querer o_ meu_ presente...

- Draco! Olhe a hora! É muito cedo.

- Por favor, Sevie... Por favor?

O mais novo puxou o professor para um longo beijo e o abraçou logo depois.

- Draco. Não quero ser desagradável ou algo do tipo. Mas não acha que está na hora de terminarmos essa história de "namorados"?

- O que disse?- Draco mudou de feição quase que imediatamente.

- O que os outros iriam dizer? Chamariam-me de pedófilo para baixo. Eu não sei se aguentaria. Já basta... Uma hora todo esse "amor passageiro" vai acabar.

- Eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam! E não acredito que disse isso!

- Draco, você deve reservar esses sentimentos para alguém de sua própria idade. A companhia de um velho professor como eu, é totalmente inadequada.

- Não é! Por favor, Severus! Você sabe que eu te amo!Não termine comigo bem no dia de Valentine! Por favor... - chorou Draco.

- Me perdoe Draco... Eu não queria fazê-lo chorar... Mas é a verdade. Você é de fato muito novo. Deve se envolver com pessoas da sua idade!

- Você estragou tudo!- Draco chorava sentido, como uma criança emburrada.

- Não... Perdoe-me Draco... Juro que não era minha intenção de magoar desse jeito. Só estou sendo sincero.

- Você me magoou.

- Me perdoe...

Dessa vez foi o professor que se aproximou, tocando os lábios nos do loiro e espalhando vários beijos por seu rosto e pescoço.

- Eu já disse milhares de vezes que nunca vou deixar de te amar Sevie... Isso não é algo passageiro... É forte... Eu sinto em minhas entranhas...

- Você ainda é muito novo para sentir algo assim.

- Não sou... Pare de falar isso... Você não me ama mais?

- Por merlin eu o amo mais do que tudo!Mais do que posso admitir.

- Eu o quero, Sevie. Quero agora...

O professor apenas suspirou e abraçou o aluno mais uma vez. Sabia o que ia acontecer a qualquer momento. E não seria agora que ia negá-lo ao loirinho.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Geeeeee espero que esteja gostando *------*

enfim

reviews gente;.; Não dói nada né ? ;/


	4. What a Gift

**What a Gift**

Durante a tarde, o mau humor de Harry havia crescido consideravelmente. Não bastou apenas aquele incômodo do Malfoy, mais coisas aconteceram para que esse sentimento aumentasse. Coisas do tipo, alunos andando de mãos dadas, garotas recebendo doces e flores e os fantasmas cantarolando músicas românticas pelo castelo. O ambiente não poderia estar mais desagradável. Foi quando o moreno lembrou-se de algo. Correu para as torres, pegou sua capa e o mapa dos _marauders_ e iniciou a busca pelo loiro. Sorriu internamente ao constatar mais uma vez que o slytehrin estava com o professor. Não demorou a seguir para as masmorras e viu a porta entreaberta mais uma vez.

" Eles não aprendem a fechar isso aqui?" - riu o moreno em pensamento, seguindo para a sala, sentando-se no chão, para ter uma visão ais panorâmica do "assunto".

Draco sugava o professor com vontade, indo para cima e para baixo. O carinho era recente e depois de algum tempo a ereção do mais velho começou a se firmar na boca do menor. Foi quando Severus cessou o movimento do aluno, empurrando-o delicadamente para trás.

- O que foi?- disse o loiro em tom preocupado. - Eu machuquei você?

- Não. Definitivamente não. Porém, acho o horário muito inoportuno pra certas coisas.

- Mas Severus, você disse...

- Façamos a noite. Estaremos mais tranqüilos e todos vão estar no tal baile de Valentine.

- Mas Sevie...

- Está decidido. E se você se comportar até lá... Poderá passar a noite inteira comigo.

- Você fala sério?- uma chama de esperança acendeu-se o peito do menor.

- Sim.

- Oh sevie...

Draco pulou no colo do professor, puxando-o para um longo beijo.

O _voyeur_ moreno viu que era hora de partir e saiu rapidamente da sala, parando a um corredor próximo as masmorras. Não se surpreendeu ao ouvir passos apressados de um certo loiro.

- Hey, malfoy!

- O que quer aqui, Pottynho? Não aguentou ficar longe de mim?

- Você bem que gostaria...

- Hahah... Pottynho está se achando, não é? O que faz aqui? Não vai sair com a sua namoradinha "Weasley"?

- Não fale do Ron.

- Ou o que, Potty?

- O que diria se uma notícia se espalhasse por aí... Uma notícia muito especial.

- Que tipo de notícia?

- Já estou até vendo a manchete no "Daily Prophet".

- Do que está falando, Potter?- Draco começou a se irritar.

- "Aluno Slytherin do colégio de Hogwarts mantém relações sexuais com seu professor de poções".

- Do que está falando, Potter?

- Que foi? Ficou surpreso?

- Eu não sei do que está falando, Potter. - exasperou-se o loiro.

- Você e Snape têm mantido relações sexuais diariamente.

- Mas é claro que não! Você só pode estar pirado!

- Ora... Quem diria, não é Malfoy?

- Eu não sei do que está falando e não quero saber do que se trata.

Draco deixou o lugar o mais rápido possível, deixando um moreno sorridente para trás.

Harry podia estragar tudo e contar o que estava acontecendo para todos. Mas ele queria fazer o loiro sofrer aos poucos. Voltou a caminhar pela escola e logo o mau humor voltou a aparecer, quando se deparou com vários casais apaixonados beijando-se pela escola. E foi aí que encontrou seus dois melhores amigos, atracados como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo.

- Até vocês?

O casal se assustou e descolou os lábios rapidamente.

- Er... Harry... - Hermione corou mais que um pimentão.

- Uhm... Cara...

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Ué... Hoje é Valentine´s Day. Se lembra? Era a Mione que eu estava querendo ganhar.

- Quando _isso_ começou?

- Desde quando nos conhecemos... Só faltava coragem de um dos lados para admitir... Harry... Não nos leve a mal.

- Ah... Tudo bem... Desculpem-me... Eu vou dar mais privacidade...

Sem esperar resposta, harry continuou seu caminho. Obviamente magoado. Não pelo fato de seus dois melhores amigos terem finalmente se entendido. Ele se sentiu magoado porque invejara a situação dos dois. Sabia que nunca teria ninguém e que esse seria o seu destino. A sua única função da vida seria a de matar Voldemort, ou morrer tentando. Não havia espaço para se apaixonar ou ser feliz. De jeito algum.

- Ahn... Harry?

O moreno reconheceu na hora a voz da garota.

- Oi Cho...

- Er... Bem... Eu queria saber se... Você já tem par para o baile de hoje à noite?

- Está querendo saber se eu iria com você?

- É...

- Não obrigado. Dispenso essas comemorações.

Nitidamente ofendida, a garota fechou a cara e saiu batendo os pés até outro lugar.

O garoto-que-sobrevivou, nem se importou com isso, voltando a caminhar e encontrou Seamus sentado perto das escadas.

- E aí Harry?- cumprimentou o irlandês.

- Estou bem. E você?

- Ótimo! Sabe... Estou procurando um par pro baile de hoje a noite...

- Ué... Você não tem nenhuma candidata a valentine?

- Hahha... Candidata?- Seamus riu e fez sinal para que o moreno se aproximasse.

- Sim. – exclamou Harry nitidamente confuso.

- Eu gosto de garotos, Harry.

- O que?- O moreno se assustou.

- Sim...

- Puxa cara... Por essa... Eu não esperava.

- Pois é... Ninguém espera...

- E nenhum garoto quis... Ser seu Valentine?

- Infelizmente não...

- Ah... Sinto muito...

- Tudo bem! Não tem problema...

- Hey Seamus...

- Sim?- Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

- Eu? Com você?

- Tem algum problema?

- Não! Obviamente que não...

- Então?

- É claro que eu gostaria! Puxa Harry...

- Mas só como amigos, entendeu? Estaremos indo como amigos.

- Tudo bem...

O garoto de cabelos cor palha, puxou a mão de Harry e nela depositou um singelo beijo.

- Nos vemos à noite.

- Até lá.

Harry ficou espantado com sua própria decisão. Será que convidou o Seamus, porque afinal gostava de garotos? Só o tempo iria dizer.

O dia passou muito rápido e quando deram oito da noite, todos os alunos já se encontravam no salão principal, que estava ajeitado para o baile, com as mesas devidamente retiradas e enfeites de corações que voavam para todos os lados. O teto tomara uma coloração meio rosa-avermelhada. As garotas envergavam vistosos vestidos de festa e os garotos com elegantes ternos. A música logo se inicia e todos começam a dançar.

Enquanto isso, um Draco muito elegante vestindo um terno negro, andava apressado pelos corredores até chegar aos aposentos do professor de poções. Estranhou ver a porta fechada e girou a maçaneta, mas esta não abrira. Então apelou para um _"alorromora_" que facilmente abriu a porta.

Nem bem entrou no quarto e Severus o abraçou. O menor agarrou-se a ele sem dizer uma palavra, o corpo inteiro estremecendo, mas apenas agarrado junto a ele, inalando o aroma do professor. Logo iniciaram um beijo urgente.

Os dois corpos estavam colados um ao outro, as mãos acariciando o que conseguiam alcançar por cima das roupas. A muito custo, Severus cessou o carinho e deu alguns passos para trás. Draco já se preparava para uma série de xingamentos pelo carinho interrompido, porém esqueceu-se disso quando olhou melhor para o quarto. Havia velas espalhadas e a roupa de cama havia sido trocada por uma nova e vermelha. Duas taças de vinho e uma garrafa enfeitavam a cama, seguidas por várias pétalas de rosas.

- Por... Mordred...

- Feliz Valentine.

Draco estava tentando digerir toda aquela informação. Engoliu a seco e tocou no edredom macio.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu Severus?

- Sou eu mesmo.

- Mas...

- Você me deu um presente hoje. Tudo o que vou fazer será retribuir.

- Own Sevie... Eu te amo...

Disse o loiro, com lágrimas nos olhos, pulando nos braços do professor. Voltaram a tocar os lábios num beijo ardente e foram indo cada vez mais para trás, até caírem na cama. O mais novo começou a retirar as roupas do professor, cessando o beijo aos poucos. Admirou o corpo magro de Severus. Era magro, porém não tanto. Era bem formado e estranhamente para a idade, não possuía pelos no peito, porém havia muitas cicatrizes.

- Oh sevie... Você é tão lindo...

- O que? Acho que perdeu a visão... Precisa rever seu conceito de estética. -Disse o professor sorrindo amargamente.

- Eu falo sério... Você é único Sevie... E é perfeito...

Draco iniciou uma série de beijos pelo corpo pálido do mais velho. Então foi a vez de Severus despir o aluno. Retirou peça por peça, lentamente, admirando cada parte da extensão do esguio corpo, tocando os lábios nele de vez em quando. Finalmente os dois estavam nus. O mais velho pegou as duas taças e as encheu com o líquido avermelhado. Ergueu sua taça e o menor fez o mesmo, brindando e sorvendo a bebida aos poucos.

Quando se deram por satisfeitos, deixaram as taças na escrivaninha e voltaram aos carinhos. O loiro virou-se de costas, deitando-se de bruços na cama, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro e isso foi o suficiente para o professor entender a mensagem. Pegou um pequeno tubo de lubrificante e o espalhou pelos dedos. Num impulso, ele se inclinou despejando vários beijos singelos pelas costas do mais novo enquanto introduzia um dedo no corpo delicado deste. Quando chegou ao terceiro dedo, viu que já estava na hora. Ajeitou-se na cama e lentamente começou a introduzir o membro rijo em Draco, que manteve os olhos fechados. Foi entrando lentamente, deleitando-se com o corpo apertado. Carinhosamente começou a se mover. Sempre perguntando ao mais novo se estava tudo bem. Logo puxou- o pelos quadris, para aumentar a friccção.

- Oh... Sevie... Não pare... Oh Mordred...

As estocadas foram tomando um ritmo mais intenso até que Severus alcançou seu alvo, friccionando-o com vontade, fazendo o menor pular e gritar. A fim de aprofundar o movimento, o professor trocou o loiro de posição, colocando-o de frente, com pernas abertas e se encaixando perfeitamente entre elas, voltando a estocar o loiro firmemente.

O mais velho se sentia nas nuvens ao ver os olhos cinzas cemicerrados de desejo e aqueles lábios vermelhinhos entreabertos. Draco abraçou o corpo do professor com as pernas, aprofundando o movimento ainda mais. Bastaram apenas mais quatro estocadas para que ambos chegassem ao clímax. Severus desabou sobre o corpo do amante e encostou seus lábios nos dele, murmurando calmamente:

- Eu te amo.

E isso bastou para que o loiro sorrisse e o abraçasse com força. O professor nunca havia dito que amava o loiro antes. Este fora o melhor presente que o pequeno poderia receber.

- Eu também te amo Sevie... Por favor... Prometa que isso vai durar... Prometa...

O mais velho franziu o cenho, pronto para dizer algo que desanimaria o outro, porém não quis estragar o momento, contentando-se em responder:

- Eu prometo.

Mais tranquilo, o loiro se aninhou no peito do professor e caiu imediatamente no sono.

Severus sabia que o pequeno amante era muito novo, muito jovem e com as emoções à flor da pele. Um aperto atingiu seu coração ao pensar que um dia teria que um dia isso teria que terminar. E que isso deixaria o loiro em pedaços. Mas deixaria esses pensamentos para outra hora, deixando-se relaxar nas mãos de Morfeu, embalando o pequeno corpo nu ao seu lado.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Então gee?

Capítulo com lemonzinho pra ti S2 espero que tenha gostado;.;

gente até desisti dos reviews

enfim

Até o proximo capt ;33


	5. Maybe

**Maybe**

Draco foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, exibindo aquele cinza penetrante e intenso. Algo estava estranho. Apalpou a lateral da cama e percebeu que o seu parceiro não estava mais lá. Levantou-se meio desapontado e olhou para os lados. Ainda não vendo ninguém, até que notou ao seu lado, uma bandeja de café da manhã. Com pães, frutas e suco de abóbora.

- Bom dia. - disse o adulto, que estava sentado em uma poltrona, com um exemplar de _Daily Prophet_ em mãos.

- Bom dia Sevie... Isso tudo é para mim?

- Mas é claro.

- Ah... Que coisa mais romântica! Eu nunca recebi café da manhã na cama...

- É só outra parte do presente.

- Estou ganhando muitos presentes...

- Você merece muito mais do que isso.

- Own... Que fofo...

O loiro pegou o copo e tomou um gole de suco, iniciando o seu café. Severus continuou sentado lendo seu jornal até o menor terminar.

- Gostou?

- Adorei! Agora os presentes acabaram não é?

- Uhm... Não exatamente. Ainda falta o último...

O professor se levantou e foi em direção à cama, enfiando-se em meio ao edredom e abraçando o menor.

- Oh... Esse é o meu tipo de presente favorito...

Naquela manhã fizeram amor como nunca haviam feito antes. Como se não houvesse o amanhã e ao término, abraçaram-se e permaneceram apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro.

Porém mal sabiam que um visitante inesperado estava lá, como já fazia há muito tempo.

Harry começava a notar grandes diferenças no loiro. Ele pôde ver um lado de Draco que jamais pensou em ver. O _slytherin _era dedicado e carinhoso quando queria. Mostrava-se realmente apaixonado. Não havia mentira em seus olhos, apenas uma sinceridade inimaginável e até certa devoção.

Quando o loiro estava com o professor, não havia máscaras, nem fingimento. Na verdade por parte dos dois. O gryffindor já presenciou várias vezes, que quando estava com o menor, Snape deixava-se relaxar e até suas linhas do rosto pareciam menos rígidas. Por um momento sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Nunca teve alguém que o amasse de um jeito tão especial assim e talvez nunca tivesse. Meio chateado, o moreno se levantou e deixou o quarto.

Após um tempo, Draco notou estar sendo seguido frequentemente toda vez que ia para a sala do professor de poções e não demorou muito para que descobrisse que esse _voyeur_ era Harry Potter. Umas três ou quatro vezes, o loiro soube que estava sendo observado e até agiu de forma mais atrevida quando na cama com o professor.

Porém logo começou a se sentir incomodado pela visitas freqüentes e resolveu tirar satisfações.

Era uma quinta-feira, quando o slytherin aguardava Harry do lado de fora do vestiário. Sabia muito bem que o treino de Quiddicth do moreno era naquele dia e acertou em cheio. O moreno estava saindo do vestiário e deparou-se com ele.

- Potter.

- Malfoy? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Nada... Eu só quero saber... Por que motivo está me perseguindo?

- Eu não sei do que está falando.

- Ah... Não sabe? Eu já percebi que você me segue toda vez que eu vou para o quarto do Professor Snape.

- Você não tem como provar.

- Ah... Eu tenho sim... Seja mais cuidadoso em não deixar os pés à mostra quando está com a capa de invisibilidade.

- Er...

- Ahá! Te peguei ,Potter! Me diz qual é o seu problema? Por acaso é um voyeur pervertido que se diverte vendo casais?

- Não é isso... É que... Eu sem querer... Uma vez os vi juntos... E...

- Começou a me seguir toda vez eu estava com ele. Que pervertido, hein Potter?

- Não é isso!

- Então o que é?

- É só que... Eu... Não tinha muito que fazer e... Vocês dois... Quero dizer?

- Difícil encontrar palavras não é Potter? Você é um pervertido mesmo...

- Pare! Me escute!

- Ãhn? Qual a sua explicação para isso?

- Bem... No começo eu me diverti... Achei que havia encontrado uma arma contra você... Para te ameaçar caso continuasse a me irritar.

- E?

- Mas depois... Eu... Comecei a ir... Porque eu nunca havia visto algo parecido... Você e o Snape... Realmente tem algo... Algo muito forte. E parecem se amar muito... Eu... Gostava de ver essas interações. Porque só quando vocês estão juntos que deixam as máscaras caírem...

- Uhm...

- Não me leve a mal... Eu não quis tirar a privacidade de vocês ou algo do tipo... Eu sei lá... Só sei que eu... Acabei invejando essa relação de vocês... Porque sabe... No final, eu sei que vou continuar sozinho e que ninguém olharia para mim... Ao menos quando estava observando vocês, eu tive essa sensação de amor e carinho. .

- Potter... Não seja tão melodramático.

- Não sou... Mas é a verdade! Ninguém nunca vai olhar para mim... Porque eu sou ridículo. Sou feio... E tenho apenas um nome a preservar... Ninguém iria querer ficar com o garoto da profecia.

- Isso não é verdade. Você não é... _Tão_ feio Potter...

- Mesmo assim... Não importa. Já decidi que não quero ter ninguém. Não posso ter ninguém. Minha missão é apenas matar Voldemort.

- Olha Potter... Não tem que ser assim... Todo mundo tem que amar... Agora jure que nunca contará o que viu para ninguém.

- Eu prometo. A relação de vocês irá comigo para o túmulo.

- Nem para aquela sangue ruim e o pobretão!

- Nem para eles.

- Então estamos conversados. Eu apreciaria se você parasse de me seguir em não mais visse quando eu estou com o Severus. É assunto nosso e não diz a respeito a mais ninguém.

- Sem problemas.

- Viu só Potter? Conversar não é assim tão doloroso.

- De fato... E eu sinto muito por ficar... Olhando vocês juntos... E eu espero... Que... Você e ele sejam muito felizes.

- Não se preocupe Potter. Nós já somos.

Dizendo isso, Draco deixou o lugar rapidamente e Harry ficou para trás. Apenas pensando. Aquela fora a primeira vez em seis anos que tivera uma conversa civilizada com o loiro. E afinal ele não era tão irritante e estúpido como antes. Talvez fosse porque Harry nunca parara para conversar com ele.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Yay ;3 Mais um postado ;33

Fico feliz que esteja gostando Gee S2

wa*---*

Próximo capítulo soon


	6. Look At Me

**Look At Me**

Draco estava sentado em uma mesa da biblioteca, folheando um livro sobre botânica bruxa, pois se quisesse mesmo ser um exímio mestre em poções, deveria conhecer tudo sobre as plantas mágicas entre outras coisas. De repente ouviu um barulho de passos e passou as mãos no rosto.

- Potter. Eu sei que está aí. Apareça.

O moreno retirou a capa de invisibilidade e se sentou numa cadeira ao lado da mesa.

- Er... Olá.

- Potter! Pensei que havia sido bem claro quanto _aquele_ assunto.

- Me desculpe. Foi sem querer. Eu estava passando e acabei encontrando você.

- Afinal o que quer de mim?

- Eu não quero nada...

- Potter... Fale de uma vez.

- Oh... Está bem! Acontece que... Durant esse tempo... Que eu praticamente "convivi" com você... Quero dizer... Com o seu verdadeiro "Eu"... Acho que acabei... Meio que... Querendo me aproximar mais...

- Eu ainda não estou entendendo.

- Ah... Quer saber? Eu... Acho que estou... Meio que... Gostandodevocêeuacho... – Harry falou algo muito rápido e quase indecifrável.

- O que disse? Potter, você não está fazendo sentido!

- Eu disse que... Estou meio que... Gostando de você.

- Não Potter. Você não está. Provavelmente ficou atraído e confuso por me ver com o professor.

- Não é verdade!Eu sei muito bem quando sinto algo. E eu realmente estou sentindo!

- Acho que se enganou. Agora se me der licença... Tenho que continuar a ler.

- Certo.

Um Harry chateado saiu porta a fora, deixando o loiro mais uma vez sozinho ,porém logo este é interrompido por alguém que surge entre as instantes de livros.

- Professor?- disse Draco, sabendo que em lugar público jamais deveria chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

- Olá.

- Onde o senhor estava?

- Aqui atrás em uma instante.

- Quer dizer que você ouviu tudo o que o Potter disse.

- Sim. De fato.

- E?

- Parece que o garôo está perdidamente apaixonado por você.

- Acho que ele está confundindo as coisas.

- Eu não acho. Na verdade, creio que ele esteja apaixonado a muito antes.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Dizem que ódio nada mais é do que o amor ao contrário. Se ambos se repelem tanto é porque na verdade querem estar juntos.

- Não diga isso. Não faz sentido. Eu não gosto do... Potter.

- Pode até ser que não. Mas ele gosta de você. E muito.

- Own... Não me diga que... Está com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? Claro que não...

- Ah que fofo... É por isso que eu te amo tanto Sevie...

- Ora... Não sei bem explicar. Ele é tão mais novo que eu e tão mais bonito...

- Isso não tem nada a ver.

- Mas é claro que tem. Você não acha que eu percebo?

- Percebe o que, Sevie?

- Todo o jogo de Quiddicth você fica o observando! E eu bem me lembro quando ele havia retirado a camisa após jogo e você só faltou perder o ar.  
- Ah... Bem... Digamos que ele é muito bem... _Formado_... Mas é só isso! Eu juro Sevie!

- Bem... De qualquer forma... Venha ao meu "escritório" esta noite. Temos que conversar. - o professor falou em tom seco.

- Está bem... Mas professor...

- Sim?

- Você está bravo comigo?

- Não. De modo algum.

- Então até à noite. Não temos poções hoje, não é?

- Precisamente.

O mais velho deixa a biblioteca sem dizer nenhuma palavra e sem ao menos olhar para trás e isso preocupou o loiro durante aquele dia por horas a fio. Não conseguiu prestar atenção às aulas muito menos ao almoço ou ao jantar. Quando deram nove horas da noite. Preparou seu estado de espírito devidamente e foi até o quarto do professor. Porém a surpresa veio quando não conseguiu abrir a porta. Então bateu três vezes e esperou o mais velho chegar. Este abriu a porta calmamente e fez sinal para que o garoto entrasse, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Sevie. Por que eu não consegui abrir a porta?

- As barreiras mágicas não mais reconheceram você.

- Sobre o que você está falando Sevie? O que está acontecendo!

-Bem... Nós já havíamos conversado antes sobre a nossa diferença de idade... Lembra-se?

- Na verdade discutimos. Você falou que não era digno do meu amor e que eu deveria gostar de alguém mais noivo.

- Exato. Hoje pude perceber o inevitável. Você merece alguém melhor. Alguém mais novo e mais _limpo_ do que eu...

- O que quer dizer?

- Sou um homem manchado Draco... Sou comensal... Não sou digno da sua pessoa.

- Pare com isso! Eu já disse que não me importo!

- Vamos parar de agir como dois inconseqüentes. Essa história tem que acabar.

O senhor Potter está gostando de você.

- o que ele tem a ver com isso? Sevie... Pare...

- Ele? Na verdade... Acho que é a pessoa certa para você. Ele o ama. E é novo. Não tem tantos pecados quanto eu.

- Severus... Eu amo você... Não diga uma coisa dessas!

O loiro sentia as lágrimas queimando seu rosto e escorrendo sem parar.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu avisei que um dia isso teria que acabar.

- NÃO! Você não pode terminar tudo entre nós! Não pode!

- Draco... Saiba que fiquei muito honrado por ter dedicado sentimentos tão belos à mim.

Mas essa história tem que acabar aqui e agora.

- Não! Severus! Por favor... Me diga que nunca me amou... Talvez assim eu não sinta tanta dor!

- Oh eu o amei Draco... Eu o amo... E como amo... Porém minha decisão é final.

- Não faça isso comigo... Por favor...

O menor chegou ao cúmulo de se arrastar aos pés do professor e agarra suas

Vestes negras, porém o adulto apenas o empurrou levemente para trás, desprezando o toque.

- Sinto muito...

- Não Severus! Por favor!

Draco agarrou-se ao professor de tal maneira, que quase o sufocou,sendo rapidamente repelido para trás.

- Já chega senhor Malfoy. Nosso assunto termina aqui.

- Está bem. Mas cuidado onde pisa... Para não pegar um dos pedaços do meu coração que encontrar por aí e pisar sobre eles.

E sem dizer mais nada, correu para fora da sala, as lágrimas turvando-lhe a visão.

Dois corações estavam despedaçados ao mesmo tempo. Snape queria chorar, mas seria mais forte. O que fez foi o mais correto. Pegou novos ingredientes e acendeu um caldeirão em fogo baixo. Talvez preparar uma poção acalmasse seu coração naquele momento.

Sem rumo, o loiro correu até seus pés não aguentarem mais, chegando próximo ao lago e se jogando na grama. Sentou-se encolhido, com a cabeça entre as pernas. Iria chorar até que perdesse todas as forças. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Como o mais velho pode ter sido tão cruel.

- Draco? Você está bem?- perguntou uma voz conhecida, que se aproximava.

- Não estou com humor hoje. Estava quebrando o acordo mais uma vez?

- juro que não. Dessa vez eu estava mesmo só passando por aqui para ir até o corujal com Hedwig.

O loiro levantou a cabeça e viu a coruja branca que piava nervosa.

- Uhm...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada que te interesse.

O moreno ignorou e olhou para sua coruja.

- Hedwig, vá até o corujal e encontre Pichi para que ela a acompanhe.

O animal piou e voou alto até as torres do castelo. Harry então voltou-se para o loiro,sentando ao seu lado.

- Potter. Ninguém o chamou aqui. - slytherin falou em uma voz chorada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sem responder, o loiro agiu sem pensar apoiando a cabeça no peito do moreno e batendo fracamente com as mãos, desatando a chorar.

- Ele terminou comigo...

- O que? O Snape?

- Sim...

- Mas... Por quê? Ora... Vocês se davam tão bem!

- Eu sei... Mas ele acha que é muito velho para mim... Acha que tenho que ficar com alguém mais novo... Alguém como você.

- Oh não! Não me diga que ele ouviu...?

- ouviu.

- Céus! É tudo minha culpa! Eu sinto muito Draco!

- Não... Não foi culpa sua... Faz muito tempo que ele está querendo terminar. Sempre com a desculpa de que é velho demais para mim...

- Bem. Nem sei o que falar... Sinto muito por vocês...

Draco voltou a dar leves soquinhos, até que se sentiu mais calmo e apenas continuou com a cabeça apoiada no outro.

- Por que ele fez isso comigo, Potter?

- Eu não tenho duvidas sobre o amor que ele tem por você. Se ele fez isso, foi pra proteger você. Ele jamais iria querer te magoar desse jeito.

- Eu quero morrer Potter...

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! Não trate sua vida como se não fosse nada! Amores vêm e vão! Não é nada de mais.

- Agora a pessoa que não quer namorar está me dando lição de moral?

- Oras... Eu posso nunca ter tido alguém... Mas eu entendo como é... Não fique triste. Você vai achar alguém tão especial quanto ele algum dia...

- Malditos griffyndors e seus pensamentos positivos até nas horas mais difíceis...

O loiro deu um meio sorriso, ainda com a cabeça no peito do moreno.

- Viu só? Ao menos fiz você sorrir. Um ponto para mim.

- Um ponto para você, Potter.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

ahauha ae ;33 Gostou do estilo novela mexicana ? exatamente como queria S2

waaaaaaa

Thanks pelo review **samarakiss** (meu primeiro review;.. thanks)

Próximo capítulo soon


	7. Not That Bad

**Not That Bad**

Após aquele dia o gryffindor e o slytherin acabaram por criar uma espécie de "amizade" e fizeram um trato. Enquanto Harry ajudaria Draco em Feitiços, o loiro o ajudaria em Poções. Obviamente o moreno recebera uma autorização para tentar ganhar o coração do garoto durante o período em que estivessem juntos.

- Draco!

- Oi?

- Me passe algumas sementes de gira gira?

- Claro.

Draco estava numa sala vazia com Potter, dando-lhe o reforço prometido em poções.

Ele entrega as sementes para o outro e aguarda até este começar a mexer a poção. Logo ambos mexiam suas respectivas poções no sentido horário enquanto anotavam informações.

- E então? O que achou?

- Está indo bem Potter. Mas cuidado quando mexer. Mantenha a postura reta e fique atento quanto ao vapor. Está sentindo um odor específico?

- Sim. Sinto cheiro de gramado verde recém cortado... Bala de cereja... E. - O moreno de repente se calou, voltando a mirar sua poção que tomava uma cor lilás.

- E...?

- Não... Mais nada...

- Er... Certo. Mas enfim... Conseguimos! Nosso preparo de Amortência foi perfeito.

- Uau! Eu nunca pensei que fazer uma poção fosse tão fácil!

- É só prestar atenção e ter paciência.

- Na verdade é o modo de explicar. Você é bem calmo e paciente... Totalmente diferente do Snape...

- Sim... O Severus é...

Dessa vez o herdeiro Malfoy foi quem se calou. Estava prestes a chorar, mas não podia fazer isso mais uma vez na frente do outro. Então apenas engoliu à seco e começou a arrumar sua mesa.

- Oh não! Me perdoe! Eu não falei de propósito! Eu sinto muito...

O moreno se aproxima do loiro e o abraça, despejando um beijo em sua testa.

- Não tem... Problema...

- Me perdoa...

Num repente os olhares se cruzam e eles se aproximam cada vez mais. As respirações se tornam descompassadas.

- O que... Está tentando fazer... Potter?- o loiro indagou quase que num sussurro.

- O que... Você acha?

- Eu não sei... Está me paquerando?

- Talvez... E o que vai fazer sobre isso?

- Eu? Não vou fazer nada...

- E se eu fizer isso?

Harry se aproxima puxando loiro pela cintura e tocando seus lábios delicadamente nos dele e logo se separa.

- Hum...

- E então?

- Eu acho que... Não entendi o que você quis dizer...

- Não?- mais um beijo é dado - E agora?

- Hum... Eu acho que... Entendi...

A tensão sexual por parte de ambos era óbvia e parecia até soltar faíscas no r.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- Sim?

- Você aceita... Ser meu namorado?

- Uhm... Me dê um tempo para pensar...

- Eu dou. Use o tempo que precisar.

E mais uma vez o moreno puxou o loiro pelo queixo e o beijou.

- Hum... Potter...

- Harry. Me chame de Harry...

- Está bem… Harry.

- Eu te amo Dray…

- Dray?

- Posso chamá-lo assim?

- Pode... Eu até que gostei do apelido. Mais um ponto para você...

- Mais em quantos?

- Depois do que você fez agora a pouco... Você já ganhou 100 pontos extras...

- Wow! Mesmo? E se eu fizer de novo?

- Tente.

O gryffindor sorriu e puxou o outro para mais um beijo, porém foram interrompidos por um leve pigarrear.

- Hum... Professor?- disse Harry descolando s lábios do outro.

- Eu não... Quis interromper os senhores. Apenas venho pedir meu frasco de helébore de volta.

- Oh sim... Me desculpe... Professor. Eu o peguei emprestado de seu estoque.

- Não tem problema senhor Malfoy.

Com toda a força interior que possuía, pegou o pequeno frasco e com a mão trêmula o entregou para o mais velho, evitando olha-lo nos olhos.

- Mais uma vez peço desculpas por guardar o frasco comigo sem avisar.

- Fique à vontade para pegar meu material quando quiser senhor Malfoy. Perdoem-me pela intromissão mais uma vez e tenham uma boa tarde.

E sem dizer mais nada, o relutante professor de poções deixou a sala e mais uma vez Draco deitava sobre o peito de Harry a fim de desabafar.

- Harry... Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?

- Calma... Eu estou aqui com você...

- Oh Harry... Ele está tão chateado...

- O que? Ele continua com a mesma expressão impenetrável de sempre.

- Severus não se expressa com o rosto... Ele se expressa por seus olhos...

- Snape triste?

- Harry!

- Me perdoe... Só não quero ver você chorando... - disse o moreno,secando as lágrimas do outro com seus dedos.

- Por que você é tão carinhoso?

- Ah... Não sei... Eu sou assim com todo mundo que eu amo... Tanto faz se são amigos ou não...

- Você até que é romântico... Estranho vindo de um gryffindor impulsivo.

- E você até que é fofo para um slytherin manipulador.

- Quer saber? Acho que tomei uma decisão!Eu também merco ser feliz,não é?

- Absolutamente sim!

- Então sim, Harry James Potter.

- Sim o que?

- Eu aceito namorar com você.

- É sério?

- Sim! Nunca falei tão sério. Nós merecemos felicidade também, não é?Merecemos alguém para amar... E saiba que eu sempre achei você atraente.

- Hahaha... Mesmo? E eu sempre achei você uma graça... Isso é verdade...

- Ótimo! Então estamos conver...

- Shhh...

Harry coloca um dedo sobre os lábios do loiro e o beija apaixonadamente. Afinal isso era amar!

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

huauha yep yep Gee sua fic está a um capt de acabar ;.;

auhahuaa

Thanks pelos reviews

**Samara** e **Miss Black Lupin **;333

até o próximo capítulo


	8. Grey & Green

**Grey & Green**

Draco Malfoy nunca havia se sentido tão leve quanto agora. É claro, que a época em que ficara com Severus fora uma das melhores de sua vida. Mas com Harry tudo era diferente. Ambos eram muito distintos entre si, porém sem essa distinção toda, talvez não se dessem tão bem. E isso era o mais divertido para o loiro. Com o tempo ele percebera o quão carente era o gryffindor e o quanto este queria ter uma família. Afinal o garoto-de-ouro era apenas um menino normal como todos os outros.

Naquela tarde teriam aula de poções dupla, coisa que antigamente reclamariam, mas agora apreciavam fielmente.

Draco esperou o moreno sair da sala comunal gryffindor e pegou a mão deste, arrastando-o para bem longe de olhares alheios. Quando se encontraram sozinhos num dos corredores, aproximaram os corpos e iniciaram um longo beijo.

- Bom-dia - sussurrou Harry, entre lábios.

- Bom-dia...

- Senti sua falta...

- Eu também... Mas vamos matar a saudade depois. Estamos atrasados para a aula.

- Para você tudo bem chegar tarde... Mas eu estou ferrado.

- Você reclama demais, _Pottynho_. Vamos.

O slytherin oferece um braço para o moreno, que entrelaça o braço no dele e logo seguem para sala de poções. Obviamente quando entraram, os olhares estavam dirigidos a eles. Mas apenas ignoraram e sentaram-se numa das mesas. O professor de cabelos negros manteve-se impassível e começou a falar.

- Hoje iremos estudar as propriedades específicas da Poção da Memória. Como os senhores já devem saber, é uma poção muito poderosa e de difícil preparo. Obviamente apenas dois ou três conseguirão executá-la com precisão. Enfim. Abram à página 142 e leiam as instruções.

O silêncio imperou na sala. Todos os alunos folheavam seus livros e buscavam os materiais necessários no armário. Harry nem bem começara e já suava frio, mas logo se acalma ao sentir a mão de Draco acariciando a sua por baixo da mesa.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Não tenha medo. Nós estudamos essa. - sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, que acentiu sorrindo.

Como sempre, Severus andava pela sala, observando alguns caldeirões. E não se surpreendeu ao ver que Draco já havia terminado a poção em menos de 10 minutos.

- Muito bem senhor Malfoy. 30 pontos para slytherin.

E então o mais velho voltou-se pra a poção de Harry e estranhamente notou que até o momento, não havia nada de errado nela. A coloração estava correta e o odor característico já estava quase em ponto. E logo ele acabou. O professor crispou os lábios e mirou o moreno, que engolia a seco.

- Professor?

- Muito bem Potter. Mostrou sua incapacidade de preparo, pedindo ajuda ao senhor Malfoy não é? Obviamente ele o ajudou enquanto eu passava pela sala.

- Não senhor! Eu fiz tudo sozinho.

- Duvido muito Potter.

- Professor. Garanto que Potter preparou tudo sem a minha ajuda. – disse Draco.

- Humpf...

E com um meio sorriso de desdém imperceptível, o professor voltou a andar pela sala. Harry suspirou aliviado e depositou um beijo na bochecha corada do loiro.

- Obrigado Dray...

- Ele foi injusto. Você se esforçou e ele não pode simplesmente dizer que não fez um bom trabalho quando você o fez.

- Tem razão...

Sorriram um para o outro, confidentes e arrumaram o material, mas quando estavam quase saindo da sala foram contidos por um leve pigarrear. O professor aguardou todos os alunos se retirarem e se aproximou dos dois.

- Senhor Malfoy. Fico feliz em saber que o senhor está melhor e até mesmo mais radiante que o comum.

- Obrigado, Professor. Tudo isso graças ao Harry.

- Sim. Posso ver que o senhor Potter é um garoto dedicado. Agradeço a você senhor Potter, por fazer o senhor Malfoy tão feliz.

- Só agi com o meu coração.

- Fez muito bem, senhor Potter. Agora queiram me dar licença. Tenho alguns assuntos pendentes a resolver.

E o mais velho voltou-se para dentro da sala, fechando a porta logo depois.

- Viu só, bobinho Ele não odeia você.

- Odeia sim...

- É o jeito dele... Não o leve a mal.

- Certo.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

- O que?

- Eu sou monitor, não sou?

- Sim.

- Estou precisando de _um banho_.

Harry demorou a entender, mas logo observou o outro espantado, constatando.

- Oh! Sim... Acho que... É um bom dia para se tomar um _bom banho_...

- Então estamos combinados. Me encontre hoje às sete da noite em frente ao banheiro dos monitores. Agora tenho que ir se não vou me atrasar para a aula de Runas.

- Ah... Já vai me deixar? Tão cedo?- O moreno fez biquinho.

- Mordred! Eu namoro um manhoso... Oh... Mas tarde nos vemos ok... Prometo que à noite serei inteirinho seu.

- Promessa é dívida.

- Claro.

O loiro dá um beijo carinhoso no namorado e se afasta do corredor. Harry estava tão anuviado em seus pensamentos que se assustou ao sentir alguém o tocando nos ombros.

- Hey cara. Dormindo acordado?- perguntou o ruivo.

- Ah... É o amor, Ron!- disse Hermione, entre risos.

- Parem com isso seus bobos...

- Nós os bobos? Quem que está no meio do corredor com cara de paisagem e um sorriso besta?

- Ta bem eu admito. Eu sou bobo... Principalmente quando estou com ele...

- Oh! Que coisa mais fofa!- Hermione suspirava.

- Iuk. - dizia Ron, com cara de nojo, mas apenas debochando.

- Ah sei lá... Eu me sinto assim perto dele... É como se... Não sei dizer... Antes eu pensava que nunca ia ter ninguém... E agora eu tenho... E... Eu meio que fico na esperança de...

- Ter uma família?

- Sim... Eu sou mesmo um bobo, não sou?

- Claro que não Harry!Você tem todo o direito de querer ter uma família.

- Mione tem razão, cara. Você mais do que todos merece ter uma família.

- Eu tenho quase certeza que o Dray não iria querer ter uma família comigo...

- Como você pode saber?

- Ah... O Dray é de uma família tradicional... Provavelmente já tem uma noiva prometida ou algo do tipo.

- Ele falou isso para você?

- Bem... Não... Mas...

- Então converse com ele.

- Está bem... Vou falar com ele então... Agora vamos indo para aula.

- Tchau então garotos! Estou indo para a aula de runas.

- E nós vamos para Transfiguração.

- Mione. Mande um recado para o Dray?

- Claro. Pode falar.

Harry se aproxima e sussurra ao ouvido da garota, que sorri animada.

- Escreva num papel e entregue para ele, ok?

- Claro. Pode deixar.

A gryffindor saltitante pelo corredor e os garotos andam em passos lentos até as torres e entram na sala atrasados, como sempre. Enquanto isso, na sala de Runas Antigas, Hermione senta-se em uma cadeira muito próxima à de Draco, fazendo com que este arqueasse a sobrancelha.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Granger?

- Harry deixou um recado para você.

- Para mim?- a expressão do garoto mudou quase que imediatamente. Ele pegou o bilhete na mão e olhou para a menina ao lado.

- O que foi?

- Já entregou o recado. Agora saia de perto de mim.

- Está bem. - Ela dá um risinho abafado e se afasta.

Vendo-se sozinho, o loiro suspirou e abriu o bilhete:

" _Você ainda continuará me amando de manhã?"_

_Com amor, Harry._

O slytherin riu e colocou a carta sobre o peito. " Gryffindor carente..."- concluiu em pensamento,logo pegou a pena para escrever a resposta. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e sorriu, escrevendo a resposta. Ao término da aula entregou o bilhete nas mãos da gryffindor e saiu da sala. Hermione não perdeu tempo e seguiu para as torres, entrando na sala comunal e vendo os dois amigos que dormiam nas poltronas da sala comunal.

- Harry. - chamou a garota, retirando uns fios de cabelo que caiam pelo rosto do moreno.

- Uhm... O que... Quem?

- Sou eu, dorminhoco.

-A... Oi Mione... Acho que acabei caindo no sono.

- Não tem problema. Olhe. O Draco respondeu.

- Sério?

Harry pareceu acordar imediatamente e colocou os óculos, pegando o pergaminho:

"_Hoje e sempre, meu gryffindor carente e bobinho"._

_Com amor, seu Dray._

A resposta pareceu iluminar seu coração. Não via a hora de a noite chegar e ele poder estar perto do loirinho mais uma vez. Aquele dia passou muito devagar. Quando eram seis e meia, o moreno ainda estava com suas vestes escolares e alguns utensílios de banho na mão aguardando o namorado chegar. Este chegou as sete em ponto. Vestindo apenas um elegante robe cinza.

- Demorei muito?

- Não... Eu cheguei cedo aqui.

- Vêm?

- Aham.

Os dois entraram no banheiro e ligaram as torneiras da grande banheira. Sem cerimônias, Harry retirou o uniforme rapidamente e logo se encontrava completamente nu. Já o loiro, demorou a tomar uma decisão.

- Vire para trás e não olhe até eu mandar.

- Ãhn?

- É sério, Harry!

- Porque meu amor? Nós dois somos meninos e além do mais sou seu namorado!

- Eu tenho vergonha... Não olhe até eu mandar ok?

- Certo.

O moreno vira para trás e aguarda pacientemente o loiro se despir.

- Pronto. Pode virar.

Harry obedece e se desanima ao ver que o loiro já entrara na banheira. Lentamente vai se aproximando e o slytherin cada vez suspirava mais ao ver o corpo de deus grego que o seu namorado possuía. Logo o gryffindor se encontrava dentro da banheira e se aproximou do namorado, abraçando-o com amor e depositando um singelo beijo em seus lábios, que logo se tornou um beijo apaixonado e repleto de desejo. Dão uns beijinhos antes de separar os lábios e o loiro como era de costume, prendia os lábios no lábio inferior do namorado e o puxava antes de terminar o beijo.

-Eu recebi o seu recado hoje...

- Uhm... Eu sei. E eu recebi o seu...

- Você parece uma criança carente...

- Mas sou a _sua_ criança carente...

- Tem razão... _Só minha..._

Voltam a se beijar mais uma vez, porém desta vez, o loiro arqueou as costas e gemeu alto.

- Hahaha...

-... O que você está fazendo?

- Preparando você... Então relaxe...

- Potter seu abusado!

- Relaxe...

Draco se calou e respirou fundo, tentando relaxar sua pequena entrada enquanto o moreno o preparava com os dedos, mas um grito ecoou pelo banheiro quando o loiro sentiu seu principal ponto ser devidamente estimulado.

- Oh...

- Uhm... Acho que achei seu botãozinho principal não é?

- Uhum...

- Está preparado?

- Acho... Que sim...

- Então respire fundo e relaxe mais uma vez.

- O.k.

Draco obedeceu puxando o ar e soltando calmamente. Harry se ajeitou entre as pernas do loiro e lentamente foi adentrando no corpo pálido. O slytherin fechou os olhos com força e arranhou as costas do namorado. Ele esperou um momento e então afundou-se mais no corpo do outro,até entrar por completo

- Nossa... Você é tão... Quentinho...

- Ah... Por Mordred...

- Está tudo bem?

- Uhum... Ah...

O gryffindor esperou mais um tempo e iniciou uma série de estocadas intensas, fazendo o loiro gemer alto e agarrar se ao seu corpo. A penetração foi ficando cada vez mais intensa e rápida. Ambos gemiam alto e arfavam, até que em apenas mais algumas chegam ao êxtase. Draco estava com o corpo mole, deitado nos ombros do namorado, que tentava acalmar a respiração. Ficaram assim por um tempo. Ainda conectados e sem emitir nenhum som. Apenas contemplando o momento e logo depois se separaram, beijando-se com carinho.

- Eu te amo dray.

- Eu também te amo... Harry...

- Eu queria que isso durasse para sempre. Sabe? Nós dois juntos...

- O que você mais quer,Harry?

- Gostaria de ter uma família... Mas Este é um pensamento bobo.

- É o que você mais deseja?

- definitivamente.

- Então eu posso te dar... Essa família.

- Você o que?

- Eu posso construir uma família... Com você...

- Por Merlin! Isso seria um sonho...

- Então se sinta realizado...

- Oh Merlin... Eu não creio..

- Sim Harry...

- Eu te amo dray... Muito...

Os dois sorriem e se abraçam mais uma vez. Harry sabia que seu destino era matar Voldemort ou morrer tentando. Mas enquanto estivesse nos braços do loiro,nada disso importaria.

FIM

* * *

By Vicky

E então? espero que tenham gostado S2

até uma próxima fic ;333

Thanks pelos reviews **Samarakiss **e **Miss black Lupin **S2

And that was four you, Gee *---*


End file.
